San Francisco Dreaming
by MereDek
Summary: Angst. Romance. MerDer on the sequel. Derek strives to fight for Meredith. Meredith falls pregnant and moves to San Francisco. 4.11 after Mer finds out about the quiz. Rated for safety. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know this has been done a million times but I wanted to write my take at what happened. I'm not gonna write a disclaimer because it's pointless. We all don't own Grey's Anatomy anyway. **

**This happened after Meredith found out about the kiss.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_You can't trust anybody!" _his words echoed in her head.

She was curled up in the on-call room, crying. She wasn't panting or anything, tears were just flowing down from her eyes.

Izzie was knocking on the door with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Mer."

Meredith sat up and quickly wiped her tears away. "Come in, Iz."

Izzie noticed Meredith's red eyes. "What's wrong, Mer?"

"Derek and I broke up."

"Sorry, Mer. Do you want some coffee?"

"I can't have any. I don't want any. I don't wanna be all perked up."

"Okay. Do you wanna go to Joe's later?"

"I can't have any tequila."

"Oh, come on. What are you pregnant?" she laughed but nothing was really funny. When Meredith didn't respond, Izzie's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Mer! You're pregnant?"

"Apparently, I thought it was false positive at first but 12 sticks can't all be wrong, right?"

"They're probably all old. If you want to make sure, Mer, I'll draw some blood from you and take it to hematology as a Jane Doe."

"That'll be great, Iz. Could you do it now, please?"

"Okay, I'll just get a syringe and a vial, wait here."

Izzie went out to get the stuff that she needed.

Before Izzie could come back, Cristina walked in the on-call room.

"Mer, what the hell are you doing here?" Cristina asked with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Izzie. She got a blood test kit."

"Why? Are you pregnant?"

"Most probably. But if I am, it would be Derek's and we just broke up an hour ago."

"You're probably the all-time champion of 'Whose Life Sucks the Most' now." Cristina took a sip of her coffee.

"Gee, thanks, I needed that." she rolled her eyes.

Izzie walked in the room.

"Oh hey Mer I got the things you need." she barely noticed Cristina there. "Oh hey, Cristina. I just got Mer her… umm."

"Relax, Barbie. I already know."

"Oh, great. Let's get started, then." Izzie walked to Meredith.

"Will this hurt?" she asked looking down at the needle that was about to go into her vein.

"Mer, seriously, you're a doctor." Cristina said.

"Can you just do it, really fast. Because I don't want to feel it. I know it's pathetic because I'm a doctor and I'm not supposed to be afraid with a little bit of being drawn… Ow!"

Izzie inserted the needle while she rambled. "Stop moving, Meredith or do you want me to pop your vein." she put her blood in the vial "Okay you can look now it's done." Izzie put the vial in her pocket. "You big baby!" she whispered to herself.

"I heard that!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna take this to hematology, now." Izzie said walking out the door.

"Wait, Iz!" Meredith stopped her. "Let me take it. They might think you're pregnant. Besides this'll be better than just moping around in the on-call room."

"Okay, wait. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here you go." she handed the vial to Meredith.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked to hematology.

"Standard blood test for Mer… Jane Doe, please." she requested. "Make that ASAP."

"Right away. Come back here in 30 minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Derek, I had a really great time." Rose said leaning into Derek.

His pager went off. "911 I have to take this. Bye."

He went into the hospital. Every nurse was gossiping.

Derek went to the nurse's station and took his patient's chart. He couldn't help but hear the nurses gossiping.

"…I heard they just broke up and this same night he went on a date with that slutty scrub nurse. What a bastard."

"…I saw her walk over to hematology an hour ago for a test. I found out before she got there. She's pregnant."

They looked over to him. "Oh, hello Dr. Shepherd, your patient is in 2213. She's stable now but she had a seizure twenty minutes ago."

"Can I ask who you two are talking about?"

"Umm… just this fellow nurse." Olivia lied.

"Thank you." _Is it Meredith. _He wondered.

He walked to the resident's locker room and opened the door.

"Meredith, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Meredith completely ignored him.

"Meredith… please."

She didn't even look at him.

"Umm… Meredith, you wanna head home?" Cristina saved her.

"Definitely."

"Meredith, don't be like this." Derek pleaded.

Meredith's eyes were watering but she just wiped her tears away and ignored him.

She stood up and took her bag. Derek was just by the door.

"Oh, hello Dr. Shepherd."

Derek grabbed her arm.

"Yes, Der… Dr. Shepherd?"

"So now it's Dr. Shepherd."

"I have to go."

"Meredith, where are you going?"

"To tell Lexie, she's going to be an aunt."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, Molly is." _oh he so bought it._

"Oh." _So she's not pregnant… that's good… right?_

"Dr. Shepherd, let me go!" she yelled shaking off her arm.

"Sorry." He let her go and she ran off to Cristina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek slumped down on the wall of his trailer. _Are we really over?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Should I continue? Tell me what you think. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, it took me a while to update. I'm 12 years old for crying out loud! Anyway, here it goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His phone suddenly rang. _God! I hope that's Meredith. _He stood up and grabbed his phone. _Damn it! It's Rose! I do not need this right now._

He didn't answer it. An hour had passed. Every minute of that hour, his phone rang. _God damn it! Is she that desperate? I miss Meredith._

His phone rang for the last time. He didn't check the Caller ID. He threw it across his trailer and it hit the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not answering." Meredith sighed.

"Maybe, it's for the best, Mer." Cristina said.

"We're going to San Francisco for God's sake!"

"So? Does he still have a right to know where you're going?"

"I guess not. But I am having _his _baby! Don't you think he has a right to know."

"Meredith, shut up." she paused and sat up on Meredith's bed. "Right now, we have to start packing. Because we're going to the sunshine tomorrow morning. Now, shut up and start grabbing your things."

"Fine. Thanks for coming by the way. I don't know how I could live without your constant insults and demands." she said sarcastically and started to fold her clothes and put them in her suitcase.

"And I don't know why I actually agreed to do this. I'm gonna have to listen to your McCrap about your McFreakin' love life every single day in the land of the sun."

"Thanks. Really. I needed that." she said rolling her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at Seattle Grace

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief!" Derek called.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Have you seen Meredith?"

"I wanted to talk you about that."

_What the hell does he mean? Did something happen to Meredith?_ Derek thought. "Why?"

"Can we go somewhere more private first."

"Sure."

They walked into the Chief's office.

"Derek…" he started. "Meredith and Cristina transferred. She's out of the state."

"And I'm guessing she didn't want you to tell me where they are."

"No. I'm sorry, Derek."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry this was really short. I'm caught up by reading. I guess you could say that I'm more of a reader than I am a writer. I'm uninspired write now. Mostly because I'm looking for ice cream. When I write, I have a pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough with me. That inspires me a lot. The sugar makes my head flow with creativity. Right now, I'm pretty much dark and twisty. I need ice cream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
